


Strong and Wise

by Kurisuta



Category: Ben 10 Series, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: BAMF Mizuno Ami, Ben 10: Omniverse, F/M, Plumber Mizuno Ami, Plumber Rook Blonko, Revonnah, Rook Blonko needs a hug, Sailor Moon Crossovers, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Sailor Mercury had become a plumber and was stationed at Revonnah. A calm, quiet mission. She was fine until Young One crashed the party along with his older brother Rook!
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Rook Blonko





	Strong and Wise

Sailor Mercury had been stationed by the Plumbers on Revonnah.

The Revonnahganders hated Plumbers, but they were peaceful and she didn’t have much to do.

That is, until the Young One broke into her stronghold.

“Are you really a Sailor Senshi? Cool is this your supercomputer? What a cool mask! Can I see your ship?!”

Sailor Mercury powered down. “Actually, I’m just a human girl named Ami. Can I have my pen back please?”

“Cool!” Young One jumped on her. “Can it transform me too? MERCURY POWER!”

He frowned at it.

“Young One what are you doing?” Rook Blonko stormed into the stronghold. “The one time I come back for vacation and you are causing trouble. Leave the lady alone!”

“But she’s a Senshi, Rook!” Young One settled on her shoulders. “She’s almost as cool as Ben 10! I thought your people left the galaxy.”

Pain flashed across her face. “Our princess did. She is off fighting Cosmic battles now.”

Young One stuck his face in hers with big round eyes. “WOOOOW!”

Rook picked up his brother. “My apologies, Guardian of Wisdom.”

Ami blushed. “Please, to a fellow Plumber, it’s just Ami.”

“Ami then.” Rook said. “The least I could do is offer you dinner.”

Ami smiled. ‘Though I may not be welcome, I accept.”

“More welcome then Ben, for sure.” Rook smiled back.


End file.
